


喂，你很机车哎！

by Rain0704714



Series: 马德里爱情故事 [77]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Summary: CP：Guti X Raul 无差沙雕小情侣，好学生14和小太妹（？）吴。没啥内涵，开心就好。
Relationships: Raúl González/José María Gutiérrez
Series: 马德里爱情故事 [77]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133





	喂，你很机车哎！

“我有一个青梅竹马，我的青梅竹马是个小混蛋。”

Raul哗啦撕掉了这页纸，把日记本重新丢给Guti：“换个说法。”

“我有一个青梅竹马，我的青梅竹马是个小太妹。”

Raul张牙舞爪，追着他打。

Guti觉得自己说的是实话，他的青梅竹马就是个问题少年，穿着皮夹克，嚼着口香糖，每天骑着小机车突突来，突突去。他的机车是红色的，上面有着数字7的喷漆，Raul说这是他的幸运数字。

一般来说和这样的机车仔做朋友，只有两个下场。要么和他一起成为问题少年，要么直接绝交。可Guti选择了第三条路，那就是在保持自己好学生形象的同时，暗搓搓的馋他的小机车。

每当那抹红色伴随着马达巨大的噪音呼啸而过，坐在私家车里的Guti都会羡慕的淌眼睛水。他可怜巴巴的央求母亲给他也买一辆。

“等你什么时候考试成绩比Raul好，作业完成的比人家快，妈妈就给你买。”

这就有点难为Guti了，首先Raul虽然上课睡觉，下课打游戏机，他成绩照样名列前茅。Guti对此也百思不得其解，他问Raul：“你是怎么考这么高的分数的？”

拿着Guti的游戏机打的昏天暗地的黑发少年头都不抬：“不会真有人觉得考试难吧？不会吧不会吧？”

Guti得出结论：原来这家伙就是仗着自己脑子聪明，要不是旷课太多会被记过，他也许根本懒得来上课。

其次，懒得上课的Raul，是绝对不会写一次作业的。Guti趴在课桌上奋笔疾书的时候，Raul就一边打游戏，噼里啪啦的按键声吵得Guti脑袋嗡嗡响。

“快点写，写完了代我写一份。”

“你为什么不自己写！这些对你来说很简单吧！”

Raul仿佛没听见，继续打游戏，直到把这局打完，才转头搂住了Guti的脖子，把下巴搁在他的肩膀上，认真的看着他的侧脸。

Guti感觉被Raul的呼吸喷到的地方像要烧起来似的，脑子里不由得浮现什么“美女坐在我腿上呵气如兰”之类的霸道总裁电视剧。

而下一秒，Raul说出的话一拳击碎了他的“呵气如兰”。

“不代我写作业，你这辈子都别想碰我的车。”

他怂了，他蔫了，他认栽了。哭丧着脸继续奋笔疾书。

窗外是翩然而至的春，桃树冒出簇簇新叶，挂着粉色的花蕾。清淡的香味飘进教室，唤醒了最庄严的四月。

复活节降临在这个春天，学校给他们放了一个小长假。假期的前几天，Guti连Raul的影都没见到，不知道他去哪里狂欢去了。假期快结束的时候，Raul倒是出现了，大清早就骑着红色机车突突到Guti楼下，停好车，对着来开门的女人腼腆一笑：“阿姨好，我来找Jose玩。”

Guti的母亲就喜欢他这样的聪明听话小孩——虽然是装的。摸了摸他的卷毛，热情地把他迎进家门。

一进到Guti的房间，Raul就不装了，霸占了Guti的懒人小沙发和游戏机，一边玩一边吃Guti放在桌子上的零食。

“你口味和我挺像嘛，我也喜欢吃这个。”

“你给我留一点啊！”

“唔，下次记得买多点。还有沾巧克力酱的吉事果。”

Guti转了一圈椅子，面对Raul，他的书桌上摊着两本作业，一本是他自己的，另一本自然是Raul的。

“你为什么不自己买？”

Raul难得心虚了，毕竟他可是机车仔，哪个机车仔会去排队买巧克力、糖果呢？但他偏偏又喜欢吃甜的，只好指使Guti去买。

他暂时放下游戏机，在沙发上扭了两下，换了个舒服的姿势，说道：“是谁馋我的机车的？”

“....是我。”

“是谁搞了纹身怕被家人发现，拉着我打掩护的？”

“也是我。”

“那又是谁在考试的时候让我给他传答案的？”

Guti又怂了，蔫了，认栽了，闭上嘴转回去乖乖写作业。

Raul盯了他的背影一会儿，突然说：“哎，你那个纹身我还没看过呢？让我看看呗？”

“纹在屁股上的，你也要看？”

Raul不说话了，Guti为自己终于扳回一局窃喜不已。

Guti足足写了一整个下午，才把两人份的作业全部写完。期间他的母亲进来看了一次，Raul大言不惭的说他的作业早就写完了，害的Guti又被数落了一番。

他伸了个懒腰，甩了甩酸痛的手，心想终于可以出去骑车耍了，一回头却把兴奋的欢呼吞了回去。

Raul不知道什么时候睡着了，就缩在他的懒人小沙发上，手上捧着游戏机，嘴角还有饼干的残渣。他睡着的时候倒是安静乖巧，连永远像炸了毛一样的卷发都服帖了几分。

Guti蹑手蹑脚地走过去，把游戏机抽走，然后摸索Raul夹克衫的口袋，他不知道Raul把车钥匙放在哪个口袋里了。

然而他还没摸索几下，就被Raul按住了手腕。半睡半醒的少年本能的一用力，直接把Guti掀翻在地。

Guti叫出声来，坐在地上揉着胳膊，龇牙咧嘴地看着被吓清醒的Raul。

“你这毛病什么时候能改改！”

“你又不是第一次知道...”Raul有些尴尬地说。

Guti当然清楚，他的青梅竹马是个小混蛋，或者小太妹，反正非常暴力，从小就会在睡梦里打人。Guti深受其害，小时候他们参加夏令营，睡一张床，Raul一个翻身，就把他的下巴打青了一大块。

Raul去洗了把脸，回来的时候Guti已经整装待发——珍藏了好久的皮外套和阔腿裤，戴着夸张的镀金耳钉，还有一双辣眼睛的柳丁鞋，Raul当场笑吐：“你什么打扮啊？”

Guti一撩金发：“我也要做机车仔！”

他们出了家门，Raul的红色摩托车就停在楼下，在夕阳的照射下闪闪发光，Guti悄悄吞咽了一口，他即将实现他的梦想，那就是骑着超级炫酷的7号小摩托去兜风，在街道上嚣张的超车，全马德里人都能听见马达的轰鸣。

接着，他眼睁睁地看着Raul将钥匙插好，长腿跨过座椅，拍了拍后座的空位，说道：“走吧，去兜风。”

“？？？”

Guti满脸写着“我他妈当场就这？”，大喊着：“我给你写了所有的作业！你就让我....让我....”

“我怎么了，”Raul的双手搭在龙头上，笑着说：“就问你来不来？”

“.....来。”

那个傍晚，打扮的很机车但实际上是个好学生的Guti坐在Raul身后，快活的像个完成心愿的小傻瓜。他给Raul唱了一路的歌，从流行乐到土嗨歌，再到自己编的口水歌，唱累了就趴在Raul的肩膀上笑。他的青梅竹马比他想象的更嚣张，超车的时候还会故意按喇叭。在收到司机恼羞成怒的脏话后，他举起右手的食指，压在嘴唇上，比了一个噤声的手指，然后加大油门，潇洒离去，把对方气急败坏的辱骂甩在路上。

夕阳向大地洒下金辉，给马德里披上了一层的金纱，他们在最美好的季节里享受最美好的傍晚，和最美好的青春。

最后Raul把Guti送回家，冲他挥了挥手：“明天记得把作业带给我。”

Guti答应了，一蹦一跳地去开门。走上台阶的时候他突然想起来什么似的转过身，Raul还在原地看着他，笑容被晚风吹的很温柔。

“那个，我告诉你吧，”Guti踌躇着说：“我那个纹身....”

Raul收敛了笑容，一溜烟的跑了。妈的，他并不是很想看Guti当众脱裤子。

Guti在家门口跳脚：“回来，不是在屁股上！”

自从领略到了风驰电掣小吴摩托的快感，Guti彻底沦陷了。如果说以前他馋Raul的机车只有百分之八十，那么现在可能是百分之八百，两天不坐就浑身难受。

Raul也很爽快，只要Guti流露出那么一丝想去兜风的念头，他二话不说就把自己的车子突突来了。然后两个人就开始在任何一个空闲时间里骑车四处疯玩，把欢笑声洒满了马德里的大街小巷。

这样的日子持续了大约三个星期，直到Guti出了事儿，不得不在家休养。Raul拎着零食水果去看望他，被他的母亲拦在客厅里。

“你怎么买了这么多东西？”

“都是Jose喜欢吃的.....”

女人拿出一盒饼干，摇了摇头：“他从来不吃这个口味的呀，你留着吃吧。”

Raul深深的一愣，这种饼干他在Guti的书桌上不知道抢夺了多少次，每次Guti都会夸张的大叫给他留点，而每次Raul都吃的渣都不剩。

他心里似乎明白了点什么，默不作声地来到Guti的卧室。金发的男孩看到他尤为高兴，咧开嘴傻乐。Raul把袋子丢到他面前，他扒拉了两下：“给我带了什么好吃的？”

“你不喜欢的。”

Guti抬起头，干笑了两声，挠了挠头发：“被你发现了。”

“所以我每次来，抢你的那些零食，都是你故意买给我的？”

吊着胳膊的病号点了点头。

Raul沉默了好一会，坐到Guti旁边，小声问：“你怎么搞成这个样子啊。”

“别提了，碰上一伙无赖，上来就挑衅我，”Guti吐了吐舌头：“虽然我跟我妈说是不小心摔了一跤啦。”

“无赖？”Raul皱着眉头，感觉事情不太对劲了。

“是呀，说些难听的话，你知道，我脾气臭嘛，就和他们打起来了呗。”

“你还挺有自知之明。”

意外的打架事件让Guti要半个月都吊着胳膊了，他的脸上和身上也有一些皮外伤，好在伤势不重。看着他那张小脸上贴的创口贴，Raul心里涌起一股莫名的火气。

作为这片有名的机车仔，Raul当然也有一些小仇家。他们多半看Raul不爽，但又打不过Raul，只能忍气吞声。这次肯定是他们其中的某一波人恶意报复，把主意打到了Guti身上。

Raul不知道是谁做的，于是他决定，干脆把他们每一个都教训一顿，也省的以后再出现这种麻烦。

“放心吧，我会处理好的。”

“啊？你要处理啥？”

Raul意味深长的笑了笑：“我是说，我帮你写作业。”

“真的假的？！”

“当然是真的。”

虽然十七岁的Raul瘦的跟竹竿似的，但打架是真的凶。也不跟人废话，上来就摁在地上摩擦。被他教训的人基本都不知道发生了啥，反正被打的屁滚尿流。

最后他总算揪出了罪魁祸首，几个和Raul没什么交集的街头混混，纯粹因为想证明给那些不敢惹Raul的人看，这个凶巴巴的机车仔也是有弱点的。

“你说是，那就是吧。”Raul踩在小混混身上，弯腰揪着他的衣领：“我告诉你，他是我的人，只有我能欺负！”

“下次我见你们一次，打一次。”

几个街头混混痛哭流涕，一瘸一拐的跑远了。Raul舒心了许多，他觉得那些霸道总裁电视剧，虽然剧情离谱，但是台词真的太爽了。要不是这群人逃太快，他还能再胡诌几句。

Guti养伤期间，Raul几乎是天天来。因此他有幸见证了Raul是如何随便看一眼就写完所有作业的，就和他在校足球队里进球一样轻松。

“不会真有人觉得作业难吧？不会吧不会吧？”

“.......”

Guti胳膊拆了石膏，回到学校的那天，Raul把车钥匙塞到Guti手里，告诉他：“你不是一直馋我的车吗？给你骑吧。”

Guti摩挲着钥匙，慢吞吞地坐到车子上。他怔怔的看着Raul准备背着书包去乘公交车了，忙不迭地喊住他。

“那个，我带你吧，”少年红着脸说：“一个人骑车好没意思......”

他们又像之前一样兜风了，不过换成了Raul搂着Guti，在他耳边唱歌，唱的他天灵盖起飞，只恨自己没有多生出一只手把耳朵捂住。

“求你了，自己人，别开腔！”

Raul不轻不重的拍了一下他的腿，不再唱那些走调的曲子了。他把脸靠在Guti的脊背上，问道：“你有没有觉得，我有时候喜欢欺负你啊？”

“把‘欺负’去掉。”

“啊？”

“我有时候觉得，你是喜欢我，”Guti坦然地说：“就像我喜欢你一样！”

这，这是表白吗？Raul庆幸还好Guti此刻看不到他的脸，不然他肯定要跳车而逃。虽然和他想象中的霸道总裁式的表白不一样，但他还是害羞的使劲在Guti的背上蹭着自己通红的脸。

“别蹭别蹭，好痒啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”Guti扭动着身子，差点撞上前面的车，赶紧趁着红灯停了下来。

他侧过头对Raul说：“我早就想给你看了，一直没找到机会，现在我觉得时机刚刚好。”

虽然他们还停在马路中间，红灯只有短短的十几秒，但Guti认为，这就是那个最好的时机。

他伸出一只手，掀开自己长长的金发，露出平时被头发遮盖的耳朵，在耳后那一小块白皙的皮肤上，赫然纹着一个数字7。

这是Raul的幸运数字，何尝不是他的呢？他那么喜欢Raul，在超市里买零食的时候，看到某种甜食，都会想起Raul，一定要买回家，等着Raul像个小霸王般一扫而空。

“我有一个青梅竹马，我的青梅竹马是个爱欺负人的小混蛋。”

“可我很喜欢他。”

END


End file.
